power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Group Co.
Alpha Animation (Simplified Chinese: 广东奥飞动漫文化股份有限公司, Traditional: 廣東奧飛動漫文化股份有限公司, Pinyin: Guǎngdōng Aòfēi Dòngmàn Wénhuà Gǔfèng Yǒuxiàngōngsī, in short 奥飞动漫/奧飛動漫 Aòfēi Dòngmàn, English: Guangdong Alpha Animation and Culture Company) is a Chinese animation and toy company created by Cai Dongqing in 1993. In 2016, it changed name to Alpha Group Co., Ltd. ( ). The company has a Chinese webcomics site, U17, and also an American film company, Alpha Pictures, and has announced the creation of an animation division also based in the United States. History Alpha toys In 1993, Cai Dongqing spent 0.8 million RMB to establish Auldeytoys company in Chenghai country, Shantou City, Guangdong Province, China. But the company couldn't develop, so in order to solve this trouble Cai established "Guangzhou Alpha Culture Spread Company". Alpha Animation In 2006, Alpha Animation used ads to sell "yo-yo" ball, and Blazing Teens (Chinese:火力少年王). In 2007, Alpha was transformed to establish "Guangdong Alpha Animation and Culture Company". In 2012, Alpha Animation partnered with Hasbro to co-develop brands for China and other global markets. One of the brands selected was Alpha's Blazing Teens series, alongside an unnamed Hasbro property. The first results from this collaboration include Blazing Team and a Kre-O line of toys based on Alpha's Armor Hero franchise, both of which launched in late 2015. Subsidiaries Creative Power Entertaining Creative Power Entertaining Co., Ltd. (CPE) (Simplified Chinese: 广东原创动力文化传播有限公司, Traditional: 廣東原創動力文化傳播有限公司, Pinyin: Guǎngdōng Yuánchuàng Dònglì Wénhuà Chuánbō Yǒuxiàngōngsī, in short 原创动力/原創動力 Yuánchuàng Dònglì) is a Chinese animation company, established in 2004. It was purchased by Alpha Animation in October 2013. Mingxin Cartoon A studio created by “the father of Pleasant Goat”, Huang Wei-ming, after he left Creative Power Entertaining. In July 2012, he did not have enough money to make animation, so Alpha Group purchased 70% of the shares. Siyue Xinkong Beijing Siyue Xinkong Network Technology Co., Ltd. is a Chinese animation website and Cartoon business, established in May 2009, which has a Cartoon website "u17". On the evening of 11 August 2015, Alpha Animation announced it spent 904 million RMB to purchase it 100% of the shares, according "cash and stock". Jiajia TV Starting broadcasting in September 16, 2006, it was licensed by SARFT, and it belongs to Southern Media Group, Guangdong TV's Animation TV channels. In the middle of 2011, Jiajia started broadcasting to China on satellite. Alpha Animation purchased 60% of the shares, getting 30-year broadcasting rights. Filmography Films * Armor Hero Emperor (2010) * Balala the Fairies (2013) * Meet the Pegasus (2014) * Armor Hero Atlas (2014) * Paris Holiday (2015) * Amazing Pleasant Goat (2015) * The Revenant (2015) (partial financing) * Armor Hero Captor King (2016) * Assassin's Creed (2016) (partial financing) * Backkom Bear: Agent 008 (2017) Television series * Armor Hero (2008–2016) * Action Dad (2013) * Balala the Fairies (2008–present) * Blazing Team (2015–ongoing, co-production with Hasbro Studios) * Blazing Teens (2006–2015) * Electro Boy (2008–2013) * Flash and Dash (2007) * Go For Speed (2008) * Giant Saver (2012–present) * King of Warrior EX (2007) * Infinity Nado (2012–2016) * Hover Champs (approximately 2010) * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (2005–present) * Space Deleter (2017) * Rescue Engine (2018) * Vary Peri (2012–2013) * Opti-Morphs/Screechers Wild! (2016-2017) * Nana Moon (2013) References External links * Auldeytoys official website Category:Chinese animation studios Category:Toy companies of China Category:Companies based in Shantou Category:Media companies established in 1993 Category:Chinese companies established in 1993 Category:Companies listed on the Shenzhen Stock Exchange Category:Companies in the SZSE 100 Index